Something Good
by rerun van pelt
Summary: Bethany cannot take Seth MacFarlane invading her apartment anymore. Seth/OC


Seth grabbed a book off of Bethany's shelf, shoving it in her face. "Books are a lost art! They are over with—finite!" Seth saluted. "That's all folks!"

Bethany went over to Seth's side of the living room and grabbed one of his _Star Wars _toys. "…Says the man who still plays with dolls and has multiple personalities."

"I write cartoons. It's how I write! And they're not dolls…they're action figures!" He snatched the toy from her hand.

"That's it!" she yelled, "I can't take this anymore. You have to leave."

"Oh, yeah I'd be glad to…oh, wait…your deadbeat dad hasn't fixed up my apartment."

"Well, I don't know what to tell to you, Mr. Cavalcade-of-Comedy. You figure it out!" she sassed back, "I want you to get your things and get out by the end of the fucking day. Or else I'll call the cops." Bethany stomped off down the hall. She slammed the bedroom door so hard it almost fell off the hinges.

Seth threw Bethany's book on the couch and let out an agitated sigh. He set himself on the Ottoman and put his head in his hands. He'd grown tired of Bethany's antics and today she'd taken them too far. So, of course, he'd left his work on the couch and had planned to get it up eventually, but that gave her no right to throw his things away.

He knew how much she loved her books and in return, threw away her Mark Twain collection. That really angered her, but she deserved it. Didn't she?

I mean, it wasn't her fault that his apartment wasn't finished. Like he said, it was her father's. But she knew she would have to share her space for the time being. Yeah, she should have been more considerate of him and his things.

Then again, he hadn't been either. As a matter of fact, he hadn't offered to wash dishes or cook dinner or anything of the sort for her when she got home. Not that they were dating or anything; they were just roommates.

So, why had it been so hard for them to be civil to each other?

Seth climbed from the Ottoman and made his way down the hall to Bethany's room. He let out a nervous sigh and then knocked. "Beth, Bethany." No answer. "I'm sorry." Still, there was nothing. "I said I'm sorry. What more can I say? Look I know this hasn't been easy for the both of us—two complete strangers forced to share a small space—but it is what it is."

Seth awaited a reply or some sign of life that she was listening to him. She still didn't budge.

Seth pressed his back against the door and slid down its length. "Bethany, please. I'm at a standstill here. You gotta cut me some slack. I'm a man after all. I…" he muttered the last part, unable to say the words aloud.

The door behind him moved open an inch and he fell back. He met her face. "I didn't hear that last part."

"You gotta cut me some slack," he repeated stagnantly.

She signaled him, "No, the things after that."

"I am a man after all."

"I…" she hinted.

"You…"

"You were saying something about 'I'."

"I…." he paused and shook his head. "I'm not saying that."

"Well, I guess you can enjoy prison tonight."

"No." He clambered to stand and put his foot between the closing door. "Bethany, please."

She opened the door fully and put her hands on her hips. "I just asked you to repeat something. So, say it."

Seth looked at the ground bashfully. "I'm a man after all and I…don't know everything."

Bethany's grin broke into laughter. Seth became defensive. "What are you—a dominatrix? You get off on men's pain?"

Bethany stopped laughing and crossed her arms over her chest. "No. I just find it cute that…" Her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"What was that?" Seth said, pointing at her accusingly. She shook her head. "I thought you said something I did was cute."

She shook her head again. "Forget what I said. I just find it a very manly thing for you to do. You know, owning up to your mistakes."

"Well thanks, Beth."

"Yeah, well, I guess I haven't been the easiest person to live with either," she said, twirling a light brown strand around her finger idly.

"No kidding," Seth muttered. Bethany nudged him hard, sending him a warning look. "Pushing it, I know."

"I'm sorry too."

"I accept your apology." Seth and Bethany looked at one another, wondering how they should seal this deal. Seth moved in to shake her hand while Bethany reached for a hug. This resulted in an awkward boob punch for Bethany.

"Dear God, Bethany. I am so sorry!" Seth apologized.

She silenced him, "You just pay for the pizza tonight and we'll call it even."


End file.
